Twitches(Flash Version)
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Based on Disney's Twitches film. Barry Allen and Fem!Jay Garrick are twins born with magical abilities, but were hidden on alternate earths when their home of Coventry was attacked and their father killed. On their 21st birthday, they gained superspeed and were reunited. They have to save their mother and land from their psychotic uncle while trying to save their earths from Zoom.


**Twitches (Flash Version)**

In the magical land of Coventry, the Darkness raged. The twin children of the Sun and Moon were born on Halloween, but hidden in another realm and separated for their safety. One was a baby boy and hidden with the Allen Family on one version of Earth, the other was a baby girl and hidden with the Garrick family on the alternate version of the same city.

The children grew up and were similar to personality, the boy was named Bartholomew Henry 'Barry' Allen and the girl was named Jayne 'Jay' Garrick. Sadly, Barry lost his adoptive mother when he was eleven and his adoptive father was sent to prison for her death. Jay lost her adoptive mother to an illness and still had her adoptive father to raise her.

When the twins had turned 21, they had both been in a coma and had gained super speed from the same accident in both their worlds. Jay had been given magical abilities the same as her brother, but she was more active when the moon was up. Barry was always running in Central City during the day as his vigilante alter ego. Both the twins had a pendant that was given to them on the night of their birth. Jay had a moon pendant and Barry had a sun.

Barry's real name was Apollo and Jay's was Artemis, they had been named that as they were like the legendary twin gods of Olympus who were the sun and moon. When there was a tear in the universal fabric thanks to Eobard Thwane of Barry's earth, Jay had been chasing Zoom of her earth and was sucked in by accident after Zoom tried to take her speed. Barry looked at the girl who was falling from the singularity and sped up to catch her.

The sandy blonde hair looked similar to him, as if he knew this girl. Her face looked similar to his, but more feminine. She groaned as he placed her on her feet and looked around "what the…where am I?" She asked, obviously confused. Barry looked at the young woman.

"Central City, you don't come from here do you?" He asked her, she shook her head "no, but I'm from an alternate version of Central City" she said, Barry nodded as he tore off to help Ronnie Raymond close the singularity, but at the cost of Ronnie's life in the process.

Barry turned to the girl as he helped Professor Stine stand properly "who are you?" He asked her "my name is Jayne Garrick, but call me Jay" she said to him, Barry thought Jay looked familiar "I'm sure we've met somewhere" Jay said, Barry nodded. Then saw her pendant "you're my…sister?" He said, then Jay saw the pendant Barry had, the Sun.

They realised that they were twin siblings, but strange things began happening whenever Barry and Jay were together "okay, what's happening?" Barry asked his twin, Jay shrugged "I dunno, I'm often up at night as The Flash. I work at STAR Labs on my earth during the day" she explained. Jay worked as a chemist/physicist for Harrison Wells on Earth-2, but she was so shy and nervous around her boss and when she became The Flash of her world, she had to still act shy and scared around her boss so that he wouldn't discover her secret.

When two mysterious strangers appeared and walked up to the twins, that began to show Jay and Barry that, although they were speedsters, they were far from normal Meta-humans. The two introduced themselves as Karash and Ileana, their watchers. Karash watched over Jay on Earth-2 while Ileana had watched over Barry on his earth. Ileana was sorry for what had happened to Nora Allen. She had grown fond of her and had been upset when she died.

Karash had known Jay most of her life, he had been disguised as the alternate version of Cisco Ramone, one of Jay's best friends. When the Darkness attacked the twins and they managed to fend it off, Barry wanted nothing to do with their destiny within Coventry. Jay was hurt by her brother and left to finally meet their mother at their birthplace in Coventry.

Barry was attacked again by Darkness and escaped through the portal Jay had conjured with Ileana's help, meanwhile in Coventry Jay had met their uncle/step-father Thanatos and their mother Miranda. But Jay suspected there was something up with Thanatos, she didn't say anything when he went to find Barry before the Darkness did. He came back and said "I found him, but the Darkness got to him and is controlling him, we have to close the castle."

"You can't do that!" Jay said, glaring at her uncle "I'm sorry, but it's the only way" Thanatos insisted, Jay shook her head "no, you can't do that because he's already here" Jay said smugly as Barry walked in "nice try, I beat you here by a good five minutes" he said, folding his arms with a similar smug smirk like the one on his sister's face.

"Apollo, I'm so relieved" Thanatos said when the twins interrupted with a synchronised "Whatever Looser!" then turned to each other and sparked their magic. Thanatos walked up to them and was frozen by Barry "nice drop, bro" Jay said to her twin brother, who gave her a satisfied smirk. Miranda looked at Thanatos and questioned him, when he tried to argue she used her magic to tie him to her throne "alright mom!" the twins said, looking at the other. When Thanatos revealed himself to be the Darkness, after Barry and Jay used their magic to pull off his gloves and his palms revealed to have a sun and moon burned into them, he seemingly destroyed their mother and Barry grabbed both of Jay's hands again.

"You can't defeat me" Thanatos sneered at them, Jay looked up fearlessly "love is infinite, we can make as much of it as we want" she said. Barry looked at his sister "who do you love most?" He asked "my late parents" she told him Barry looked at her "my dad and late mom."

"Caitlin! Cisco! Iris! Joe! Ronnie! Oliver! Ileana!

"Harrison! Lena! Jessica! Joanne! Karash!"

The twins then looked at each other again, Jay had tears in her eyes.

"My Brother!"

"My Sister!"

A golden flash of light shot from the twins' hands and into the cloud of Darkness that was their evil uncle and embraced each other. Their magic was so strong it brought the light back to Coventry and brought their mother back as well "mom!" They sobbed as their mother reappeared, she hugged them both and said to them "I knew you had the power" Ileana and Karash reappeared and were happy to see the twins reunited. But on earth, Jay would have to return to Earth-2 to stop Zoom from killing her and her brother, but Zoom came to Earth-1.

When Zoom met the twins, they used a little of their magic to shove him into the Shadowlands where he met their psychotic uncle. "Go Twitches, Go Twitches!" They said as Jay stabilised the wormhole to Earth-2 so that Barry could see her whenever he was able to.


End file.
